I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an adjustable bracket for article carriers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an adjustably positionable bracket for vehicle-related article carriers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns adjustably positionable brackets for vehicle-associated luggage racks, ski rack, or other article carriers, having a locking means that is operated by means of a coin or screwdriver preventing the unintentional adjustment of the bracket.
II. Prior Art Statement
In the above-referred to copending application there is disclosed a vehicle associated article carrier, such as a luggage rack, ski rack, or the like which incorporates certain slidably adjustable brackets which are variably positionable along the length of a slotted track formed in an associated slat of the article carrier.
The brackets of the copending application, generally, comprises an upper section which is disposed above the slat, a lower section which is engageable with the track and slidable therewithin and means for urging a member into locking engagement with a base formed in the track. A review of the application indicates that an external manually operable element such as a rotatable disc, or clasp is employed to urge the aforesaid member into locking engagement. The deployment of the manually operable element lends the bracket susceptible to unauthorized movement with the potential of damage to articles carried by the article carrier when the person securing the bracket lacks the strength in his fingers necessary to properly secure the bracket. The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed seeks to overcome this problem.